


Who said they were different?

by Everything_or_Anything



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/pseuds/Everything_or_Anything
Summary: Whoever said that cowboys and witches are different? Not I, so let us look at what is could be.





	Who said they were different?

Every few have ever seen both the witch and the cowboy. Why is that? Even fewer know the answer to that question. Many have wondered if maybe there was a connection between the two. Well, I'm here to tell you, as one of the few that have survived that there is. The cowboy and the horse are together until the end because of the bond they share. Just as the witch and the cat are. The horse is transformed into the cat at night so they can travel quickly, and when the morning comes the cat becomes a horse again to run proudly across the land. One always brews a potion as they brew their moonshine. These are the people of the wilds, and one should beware of them. Rootin’, tootin’, toil n’ shootin’ Fire burn and cowboy bootin’ Eye of newt and spicy beans, Toe of frog and denim jeans, Whiskey, grits, n’ demon spittle tossed into my iron griddle With the tannin’ of our hides, Somethin’ wicked this way rides. The enchantment used to ensure that they get what they desire. Beware of those that have come before us, they never truly left. They still ride in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by otherwindow's post on Tumbler which got added onto by omnybus.


End file.
